


Central Park Madness

by Sarran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America has a headache, Fluff, Fun, God of Mischief, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Other, loki/tony stark if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarran/pseuds/Sarran
Summary: Loki causes chaos in Central Park and Captain America wishes he had stayed in bed.Prompt on the Frost Iron discord courtesy of Selysin -'One day the Avengers get called out because Loki is causing chaos in Central Park (again) and it's Loki sitting in the playground giving the kids whatever they want. You want to ride a dragon? Sure, no problem. You want to pet an Unicorn? There's one right there. You want to turn your brother into a frog? He's looking green already.'
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Minor FrostIron
Comments: 13
Kudos: 202





	Central Park Madness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selysin/gifts).



Captain America could feel a headache coming on as soon as his eyes landed on the mess before him.. He rarely thought -no he never thought- that he should have stayed in bed. But this had turned into one of those days, it started when they got the call about a Loki sighting, it went down hill from there..

The avengers were stunned as they entered central park, they had a call that Loki was in the park causing trouble and yet it will filled with Balloons of all colours, shapes and sizes, hanging from everywhere while others floated about. The place was certainly chaos but not just because of the god of mischief, No the chaos was mostly the children crowding the place with Parents running about trying to find their kids.

The kids well they were running about as if Christmas, Easter, fourth of July and any other holiday you could name had all come at once.

Why? 

There were unicorns not horses dressed up but actual unicorns of white glistening coat and flowing manes with golden horns being ridden by squealing children.

A whole petting zoo of animals that contained anything and everything from Rabbits and Cats up to and including giraffes and Elephants. 

A dinosaur that looked like a raptor ran by with a little boy yelling in joy and a scared mother running after it.

What looked to be a griffin flew over head majestic and unconcerned for the three small humans on its back.

Food was laying over tables with children stuffing there faces in whatever they could grab. Cakes and Ice cream to cotton candy, A pile of donuts and anything sweet and sure to rot teeth.

Streamers gods those would take weeks to clean up were strung about everywhere, Steve's mouth hung open as a Glitter bomb exploded over head and showered everyone.

in the middle of the confusion, calm and looking too damn pleased with himself. The leather clad figure of Loki sat with a grin not unlike a Cheshire cat as he listened to the little ones about him and started a fireworks display from his fingers. Now there were rockets of light shooting from his fingers into the sky bathing the city in dazzling display. 

Steve stood stumped running a hand over his head. Nat was faintly amused but more from her team mates shocked look. 

Tony stark though.. he ran into the fray.. AFTER putting his suit away, Tony was almost bouncing on his heels as he thudded to a stop before the man, hands wringing together in excitement. "can I ride a dragon? please please please Loki, PLEASE?" he was almost whining and who was Loki to say no, especially at the hopeful look on the mans face.

Steve face palmed so hard the team worried he would knock himself out. Only to groan when a red and gold dragon was suddenly in the middle of central park and Tony was climbing onto it. His voice failed him and he wondered how the hell he was going to get this mess cleaned up let alone Tony off the dragon.

Nat just patted his shoulder in sympathy, Steve really didn't need this today. pinching the bridge of his nose he took a calming breath, squared his shoulders and turned to the team to start issuing orders only.. they had all disappeared. Glancing about quickly he found them.

The Winter soldier and Falcon had wondered off to eat hot dogs, both happily munching away and ignoring the glares from their team lead.

Natasha was challenging a knife thrower to more daring acts, which was really a worrying fact and gave several parents near by heart attacks. 

Clint well he had ran off to join those in a circus ring at the other end of the park, Currently the Archer was walking on a tight rope and looked about to fall, of course it was all an act but the kids below were suitably impressed that he managed to stay on. 

Steve was really glad no one else had joined them on the call. Sighing he put on a brave face and wondered over towards Loki, trying to look stern. The trickster for his part smirked as he rose to his feet. Waving a hand about his head, there was suddenly children crying everywhere as the animals and food disappeared. 

He only had a moment to think before he reached without thought and caught the figure that was falling. Scowling he dumped Clint onto the ground at his feet. The archer just grinned up at him unapologetic. 

The park was littered with trash that no doubt they would be made to clean up, looking around and sighing then flinched at the sound of parents comforting kids because the fun was over and 'it was all Captain America's fault'.

Steve gave up on life at that point and knew this was one of those days he should of stayed in bed because he could feel the headache that was firmly rooted behind his eyes.

Where was Tony Stark? Well he was still firmly seated on his dragon, Steve caught sight of the God of Mischief waving a hand at him with a smirk before wrapping his other arm firmly about Ironman's waist as Tony whooped in delight and the two flew off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for MCU or even writing in way too long. It was written in under 2 hours after seeing a prompt on the Frostiron server and getting way too excited at the idea. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Let Peace Reign.


End file.
